


Dark

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Chained to walls, Dark, Dark Eco, Dark Warrior Program, Darkness, Gags, Gen, Handcuffs, Human Experimentation, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Mad Science, Masochism, Men in red, Might be too risque for mature rating, Pain, Prison, Puppeteering, Puppets, Risque - Freeform, Science Experiments, Strung like a puppet, dark jak - Freeform, human puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak II. Two years spent in prison, and now he wants the darkness. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for prison bondage and Jak being perverse about it. ;) I'm not sure if it's too risqué for the mature rating, but I've posted it under that, anyway.

My arms are stretched out either side, pulled too tight and chained to the walls of the cell, the cuffs around my wrists uncomfortably tight; every time I turn my limbs, they chafe and bite into the skin. When I lift my head towards the ceiling, the collar ‘round my throat grips my throat in a stranglehold, restricting my breathing.

I gasp – half ‘cause I can’t breathe, the other half from the sensation of being strung up like this.

Like a puppet. And the men in red pull my strings.

Not that I complain. I used to, but now it feels right. Good.

The gag is warm; tastes metallic. It’s snug and grips better than the last one. My teeth bite down so hard it makes my mouth ache, and I feel its firmness right through my jaw.

Aching is good. Aching means I can still feel the pain. The pain I want. The pain I adore.

The blindfold is tied around my head too tight, but I want it that way.

Don’t take it away, I’d beg the men in red, if I could talk.

I don’t want to see the light anymore.

 


End file.
